


图书馆三幕

by JodieAcker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV First Person, POV Irma Pince
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieAcker/pseuds/JodieAcker
Summary: 平斯夫人为您讲述图书馆爱情故事。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	图书馆三幕

我名叫伊尔玛•平斯，是霍格沃茨图书馆管理员。  
我已经守着这图书馆十几年了，它是我的家——厚重的实木地板与高大成林的书架，一看便令人安心。我将我的人生浸染在书本的油墨香气里，毫无怨言、乐在其中。书中的故事精彩，在图书馆里发生过的故事也一样精彩；我通晓书中的故事，对图书馆里的故事也同样了如指掌。霍格沃茨不缺新鲜血液，每年都有新的闹剧上演，但总有些场景能深深刻进脑海里。  
我初到霍格沃茨时，不过是个年少无知的女巫罢了。不知道管束人的方法，不知道如何摆出严厉的表情，空有一腔对文学与魔法的热爱，来到霍格沃茨图书馆当管理员。有礼貌的学生称我为平斯小姐，而没大没小的孩子则直呼我伊尔玛。在这群学生里，最守礼的当属莱姆斯•卢平——一个肤色苍白、有一头浅褐色头发的男孩，是图书馆的常客。他有温和但疏离的笑容，从不把书架或桌椅弄乱，总是谢谢不离口。他似乎身体不太好，每个月总要去医务室躺上两天。可怜的孩子。  
我从未想过，他会成为老掉牙的图书馆爱情故事的主人公，而我不幸又幸运地成为了见证人。

【第一幕】  
那是一个普通的星期六早晨。大部分霍格沃茨学生都还在酣睡之中，利用周末时间补觉；小部分人走到室外，享受冬日不可多得的阳光，观看魁地奇训练；只有平日最勤奋的学生会步入被我施了保暖咒的图书馆，赶在众人之前写完周末作业。可见，图书馆冷冷清清。莱姆斯•卢平和他的那位黑发朋友——叫西里斯•布莱克，我想——缩在角落的一张小桌旁，看着同一本书，看书皮像是有关变形术。保暖咒还在生效，那里还算暖和。  
我百无聊赖地巡视着，眼尖地发现他们背后的高架上有几本摆得乱糟糟的书，像是有人施了个特别糟糕的漂浮咒。我走过去整理，他们并没有发现我。  
“我实在是太——太——太困了，Moony，”布莱克抬手掩去了他的哈欠。我能得知他的名字，纯粹是因为那些锲而不舍的女生们——她们与我攀谈，想方设法打听他来图书馆的时间，以便预谋邂逅。不得不承认，他身上的确有种反叛而颓废的美感。但当他总在图书馆违法乱纪时，这就一点都不吸引人了。  
“是你自己硬要跟来的。”卢平回嘴，在一张羊皮纸上匆匆记了点什么。布莱克把书翻过一页，卢平凑过去看——真弄不懂他们为什么要合看一本书。  
在又一个哈欠过后，布莱克像是向睡意投降了。“借我靠会儿，Moony。”他嘟哝道。  
卢平没有做声。显然，布莱克把这当成了一种默许，迅速把头架在了卢平肩上。  
“混蛋。”卢平轻轻抱怨，调整了一下位置，让布莱克靠得更舒服。一抹不易察觉的笑掠过布莱克的脸庞。  
我不知该先惊叹哪一个——卢平居然会说脏话，或者布莱克完全可以伏在桌上睡。给我留下更深印象的是他们脸上不自知的温柔。他们也许不知道自己有多暧昧。我转头离开，不想再多看他们一眼。  
请别在霍格沃茨图书馆谈恋爱，我怕那些旧书们会脸红。

【第二幕】  
几个月后，一个下雨的晚上。  
莱姆斯•卢平匆匆步入图书馆，眼下的乌青和失神的眼睛都昭示着他已经很久没睡好觉了。  
“平斯小姐，”在礼节性的招呼过后，他犹豫地问，“如果……如果西里斯等下来了的话，能让他别进来吗？”  
他看上去比平时更加苍白、憔悴，令人不忍拒绝。尽管这不符合规定，我还是无声地点了点头。卢平松了口气，掩饰性地拿了本书，去了一个隐蔽的角落，八成是要补觉。也许雨声能助眠。我一挥魔杖，把那片区域的灯光弄灭。  
卢平的估计并没有出错——不久，随着嗒嗒的脚步声，布莱克那一头黑发晃进了我的眼帘。想到卢平的请求，我不得不迎了上去。  
“西里斯•布莱克，”我严肃地说，“我知道上次是你和波特先生把粪蛋带进来的，光是清理就花了我半小时。保险起见，我不得不把你请出去了。”  
“那是个意外，平斯小姐，下次不会了。”布莱克承认错误倒是干脆利落。“我来找莱姆斯。”  
我毫不让步，直视他的双眼，摇了摇头。  
“伊尔玛，”他用我的名字称呼我，这便是在求情了。“就这一次。”  
我叹了口气。“他在睡觉——你到底做了什么，弄得他非得来图书馆补觉？消停点儿吧。”  
在几排书架后的桌旁，卢平保持着把头埋进臂弯里的姿势，像一只把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。持续不断的雨声或许能盖去我与西里斯的交锋，或许不能；从他如同磐石的身形上，我无法判断他是否已经入梦。  
“好吧。”布莱克几乎是悄无声息地说，转身离开了。他的脚步比来时放得更轻。  
临近夜晚十点，我不得不走到卢平身边，尽可能轻柔地推了推他。“这里要闭馆了，卢平先生。”  
卢平一个激灵，醒了过来。  
“和布莱克先生吵架了？”我的好奇心还是占了上风。  
他摇了摇头，用了一个很重的词。“他背叛了我。”  
他把拉开的椅子推回去，露出一个疲倦的笑容。“晚安，平斯小姐。”他说。  
我看着他走远，门廊的烛火把他的影子无限拉长。

【第三幕】  
在学期期末，显而易见，他们还是重归于好了。  
那是一个充满阳光的午后。魁地奇球场传来的欢呼声在图书馆都可以隐约听见——格兰芬多对斯莱特林，魁地奇杯决赛。只有对运动不感兴趣的人才会留在图书馆，事实上，几乎整个学校都空了。  
我去靠窗的架子上找一本我最爱的巫师小说，碰巧撞见两个熟悉的身影。布莱克和卢平挤在桌边，窃窃私语。看来他们没有分道扬镳。  
我并非有意偷听他们的谈话，我只是找不到书了而已。活在图书馆，就是活在闲言碎语之间。  
“Moony，我还是觉得很抱歉——”布莱克语速飞快地说，把一块看上去是赔罪用的巧克力推给卢平。  
卢平犹豫了一下，把手指压在布莱克唇上，轻轻说：“别再道歉啦。”  
似乎是顺势而为，布莱克捉住卢平的手，与他十指相扣。他向前探身，给了卢平一个干干净净的吻。卢平脸色微微发红。  
“要是詹姆发现我们没去看他比赛，他准得气疯，”卢平露出笑容，并没有多少真诚的愧疚之意。以往那个拘谨、压抑、守礼的形象破碎了，他彻底放松下来。碎金似的阳光铺在他们身上。我突然意识到，我从未见过真实的他——此刻的他。我所见的只是壳。  
布莱克笑得放肆。“管他呢。”他说，又一次凑近。  
我终于在排放得密密麻麻的书中找到了心仪的那一本。目光再次扫过他们时，他们的吻已经变得黏腻、潮湿，且急不可耐。卢平把指尖埋进布莱克的头发，像是给宠物顺毛，有一下没一下地抚摸着。书架成林，大概是给了他们私密空间的错觉。  
我最终还是用魔法把我心爱的巫师小说砸在了他们头上，把他们赶出去了，理由是不能在图书馆吃巧克力。但真实的缘由只有我知道：第一，他们弄出的声响已经让一个女生开始探头探脑了；第二，我觉得他们快搞起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第二幕是在尖叫棚屋事件后  
> 我真是写了个相当温柔的平斯夫人


End file.
